


Positively Tickled

by girlnamedlance



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, Tickling, alain is a pillow queen, implied polyamory, makoto warned you alain, slightly bittersweet?, takeru is a cocktease, takeru is a little shit, the disadvantages of being a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/pseuds/girlnamedlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru likes to have fun in the bedroom, and Alain has a lot to learn about what his new human body can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positively Tickled

Takeru chuckled lightly to himself as he looked down at Alain on the futon. Alain’s brow crinkled. “What’s so funny?” He sounded slightly offended.

Takeru shook his head “Nothing, don’t worry about it.” He leaned down to kiss him again.

Alain had taken an interest in Takeru, and also in the kind of things his body could feel. So here they were, naked together on Takeru’s futon, Alain on his back, and Takeru showing him a few things.

Not that this wasn’t entirely new to Takeru as well, but he had had a bit more time with a human body than Alain had.

Alain was a quick learner though. His kisses got better as they learned each other’s rhythm, and he was systematically moving his hands over Takeru’s body. Due to the circumstances, Takeru didn’t get much out of all of this. But if Alain wanted to, he wasn’t going to stop him. 

But there were still some other things he could do to enjoy himself.

He ran his hand down Alain’s stomach to his cock, which was nearly already fully erect. Alain’s relative inexperience was pretty obvious. He slowed down over his hips and into the hair that grew there, just to give him a chance to stop him. He didn’t expect him to, but he did want to give him the opportunity.

Takeru watched Alain’s face. As he drew closer to his cock, Alain squeezed his eyes shut and chewed his lower lip. His arms came up to clutch at the pillow under his head. Takeru couldn’t help himself, really. He looked so blissfully serious that he just needed to do this.

He stopped just short of touching his cock. Alain whined a bit, but he didn’t make further complaint. He leaned up to give him another kiss. Alain turned his head obligingly, and moved his arms so that he had them wrapped around Takeru’s neck. 

Just where he wanted him. Takeru grabbed hold of Alain’s sides at his waist and started tickling.

Alain’s eyes flew open and he shouted in surprise. He shoved Takeru off of him, looking shocked and disgusted.

Takeru wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he expected, but it wasn’t that. He stopped straddling Alain and just knelt beside him. “You okay?”

“What ridiculous manner of torture was that?” Alain asked, full of royal bluster and indignation.

Takeru smiled at the sound of it, though. It was endearing. “It’s called tickling.” He held his hands up and made tickling motions with his fingers. “You don’t like it, huh?”

Alain needed a moment to think. He glanced to one side and down. “It wasn’t terrible,” he decided. He reached out and tried to imitate it on Takeru. Unfortunately, there was no reaction.

“Sorry, I can’t feel that right now,” Takeru said with a small wistful smile. It was unfortunate that his ghost body had these limitations, but he didn’t let it get in his way. He could at least make Alain and Makoto feel good. 

“I see,” Alain replied. “Very well, then. Continue.”

Takeru grinned. “Great!” 

While Alain was still sitting up from his surprise, Takeru shifted himself so that he was crouched while straddling Alain’s knees. He finally gripped Alain’s cock deliberately, instead of being a tease. “Is this what Makoto meant when he called you frustrating?” Alain asked.

Takeru grinned widely. “Yup!” he answered, unapologetically. And then, he lowered his lips over Alain’s cock. The sound that Alain let out was priceless. He pounded the floor with one hand from the sensation. 

“Humans get to experience feelings like this?” Alain said breathlessly. “This is incredible!” 

Takeru made a pleased little hum, which resulted in another great moan from Alain. How undignified.

So overwhelmed was he, that he came pretty quickly. He dropped back onto the futon and pillow to catch his breath. He held his hand in front of his face. “My fingers are tingling.”

Takeru settled in beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “They’ll stop soon,” he said, giving Alain’s hand a light peck.

“I want to sleep, even though it’s not night yet,” Alain said.

“Go right ahead,” Takeru said. “That’s normal.”

Alain nodded after a moment and settled in to sleep. Takeru threaded his fingers into his hair and pulled some strands away from where they had stuck to his forehead. Alain was so precious and vulnerable now. Takeru considered it a true honor to help him learn about the capabilities of the human body.


End file.
